scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
WoFMB
The WoFMB, also known as the Wings of Fire Message Boards, is one of the message boards on Scholastic, dedicated to the Wings of Fire series by Tui T. Sutherland. This MB has had many wars, specifically flame wars, that often have resulted in multiple bans. They specialize in fandoms, what with the wife variety of fandoms and such talked about on there. People here are known either as FanWings (for being Wings of Fire fans) or WoFMBers. WOFMB is mainly a place where people Roleplay, write fanfictions, or talk about books(and feels). WoF Lexicon * WoF: An acronym of Wings of Fire. * OC: Original Character. An OC is a character someone uses to roleplay with, or write about. They are merely a character a person has made up and can be of any species, look, and made exactly as the creator wishes. * RP: Roleplay. A place where people use their OCs to create a story with many people, they PoV (see below) their character and interact with others'. * PoV: Point of View. The writing a person uses to describe what their OC does, from the third, second, or first-person perspective of that character. * PoV Color: A specific color that a person types in, or uses for their character to PoV in. * Ship: Not an uncommon thing, and found on most sites, a ship is a realation'ship' between two characters, whether canon (see below) or idealized, it can be comprised of any characters, and any number of characters. A ship is not always romantic, but it is often presumed as. * Canon: Confirmed in the official works, or by the creator of said work. * OTP: Stands for One True Pairing. It is used to describe someone's favorite ship. Has many variations (see below) * OT3/OT(#): A variation of OTP, a ship involving a specific, more than 2, number of characters. Most commonly used is OT3. * BroTP: A variationof OTP, used to describe a very close (usually male) friendship. This friendship almost always has to say 'bro' constantly or else the world will explode. This is a fact. Sources are me. Trust me. * OP: Over powered. A character with immense strength and little to no weakness. * Mary Sue/Gary Stu: Characters who are perfect or have no flaws; A much more perfect variation of OP.) All of that isn't specific to WoF, indeed it is the Internet slang, and thus should not go here. * Iceborns: There are many different ideas to what exactly an iceborn is, but the general consensus is that an iceborn is a dragon of too much ice, or an IceWing variation of a fireborn. * DoD: Stands for Dragonet of Destiny, or the main characters of the first arc. (Clay, Starflight, Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny) * Fantribe: A non-canon fanmade dragon tribe. * JMA: Stands for Jade Mountain Academy. * JW: Stands for Jade Winglet, or the main characters of the second arc (Moonwatcher, Winter, Turtle, Qibli, and Umber (Peril is occassionally included in the group)) * AU: Stands for alternate universe. Usually a change to the original work by putting the characters in a new world, or adding/changing something. AU is also used to describe a spefic set of events. * Siggy: Another word for a signature, or the block of text you can customize that shows up under every post you make. Plural: Siggies * Bump/Poke/Teleport/Beluga: A way to move the post to the top of the front page so people can easily find it. * Bookmark: A way for people to 'save' a thread so they can easily access it in their posts. * GvE War: A forum-wide RP that spans over several threads. The plot is that forumers are fighting with their "flipsides" who have suddenly appeared. These flipsides can be "light" or "dark" and forumers can have more than one. * ____trash: People who are just too obsessed with a fandom, but don't do anything to stop that. Instead, they embrace it. (Example: Undertrash, fans obsessed with Undertale.) *FanWing: Anyone on the forums. Can be confused with anyone who reads the books, but Tui once said, "Thanks to the FanWing and everyone else who reads these books" as in the other people are not FanWings Forumers Forumer Ships: * PeNiiGend: One of the forum's only OT3s, a pairing of Pen, Xanii, and Legend, which was created in a discussion thread created by Flicker, where the three spoke together for the first time. * Ptarmice * Cressie: Crest and Lissie, a very early ship from the forums. Crest, now the forum-Uncle, and Lissie, a controversial character, were both good friends who have sort of left, but both people supported the pairing. * Flickmare * Clevenny: Clever and Genny shipped together. The two were very good friends prior to Genny's leaving. * Clevice: Clever and Ice shipped together. * Xan Xan Baby/Xanice: A ship of Xanii and Ice, ship name based on tnames they've called on another (Xan Xan=Xanii, Ice Ice Baby= Ice) * Kurnique: Unique and Kurt shipped together Jokes/Phrases Cleril is a fruit: A phrase made up to save Clay from ever needing to learn what Cleril was and potentially hurt Peril. Coined by darksea Crest is shipped with everyone Crest was among the most popular male forumers in the beginning of the WoF forum, eventually becoming what we call our forum uncle, but beginning as someone who was shipped with everyone for being not-female. Popular Roleplays TQP, or The Queenless Prophecy: TBD SETAL, or Seven Eggs Taken and Lost: TBD Half-Human Half-Animal RP WIP GvE, or Good Versus Evil (Lesser known as When Day and Night Collide) This RP is "forum-wide" as it spreads over many threads. WoF forumers are fighting their "flipsides" who have escaped from wherever they were before. In the war, there are a few main sides: Light/Good, Dark, Fusion, Dork, and Neutral. Recently, there have been 2 more sides added, the Renegade side and the Hidden side. Hootsie Owl is credited with starting this RP, since Raven Thunder (Her flip side) was the flipside/alter ego who summoned the rest of the dark sides to attack. The Light/Good side, which is lead by Angel and her mega evolution/inner soul, Aether, consists of the majority of forumers. The Dark/Evil side, which was lead by Raven, but currently claimed to be led by Uvelia, even though many dark sides refuse to have a leader. Not all dark sides are truly evil The Fusion side is lead by Basil and Basilisk. This side has fusions, a combination of the light and dark sides, and artificial fusions. The Dork side, lead by Purple and Lightning, are fangirl (and fanboy) warriors who fight with the power of Pi and calculators. The Dork side flag is an emblem of Mettaton's leg (as suggested by Lightning). The Neutral group is anyone who doesn't participate and/or people who do not have a definitive side they are on. The Renegade side are a side who help whoever they want. Anyone can join, and the Fusions are their rivals. The Renegade side doesn't have a leader. The Hidden side is new. More about it is soon to be added. The newly made Clueless side is the group who wants to help in GvE, but has no idea what is going on. They analyze who the enemy is and join the fight. Wars TBD Positions Like heck yeah Forum Uncle - Crest Forum Mom - Drippy Forum's Friend Who Their Mom Sort of Doesn't Approve of But They're Kind of Better than The Other Friends You Could Have And They Tell Sort Of Odd Jokes and Compliment The Mother's Cookings So They Can Stay - Xanii (lmao no i am like your neighbor who stares over the fence and is kinda jealous of your swing set even tho i have a pool; the one that your parent made you go greet and you sort of are actually friends now but only when you need be) That One Person Who Everyone Knows But Nobody Respects - Insanity Forum Writer Who Seems Like They'd Write Big Serious Stories About Epic Adventures But They Actually Just Write Fanfics About Their OTP Being Disgustingly Cute Together - Lightning Category:Internet site Category:Message Board Category:MBs Category:WOFMB Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire MB